Season Finale
by Mulderette
Summary: The entire gang gathers together to watch the season finale.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Season Finale (1/?)  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through the season four finale.  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: The entire Third Watch gang gathers together to watch the season finale.   
  
******  
  
"Why are we goin' to this stupid thing again?" Bosco asked as he and Faith trudged up the steps of the firehouse.   
  
"Because we were invited. Because these are our friends."  
  
"Yeah well our so-called friends have been havin' these little get-togethers for the last two weeks and they never invited us before. Some friends."  
  
"I think they were just feelin' a little left out, Bos. I mean we've been getting' a lot of air time compared to them. It's understandable."  
  
"Well, I for one would have been perfectly fine with them leavin' us out of this one too."   
  
"We're here now so you'll have to make the best of it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Bosco rolled his eyes and plastered a phony smile on his face as he and Faith greeted the others.  
  
******  
  
Before long, the majority of the gang had gathered. Ty, Sully, Bosco, Faith, Kim, Carlos and Doc had all arrived and were making themselves comfortable. Jimmy and Alex were conspicuously absent.   
  
"You think she's going to show up?" Sully asked Ty who was seated beside him.  
  
"I don't know," Ty shrugged, his eyes troubled. "Can't really blame her if she doesn't...I mean...its not exactly nice what they did to her..."  
  
"No...no you're right, guess we can't blame her."  
  
"Hey did anybody bring any food to this shindig?" Carlos asked, looking around and seeing nothing resembling either food or drink. "Doc, you said there was going to be food here."  
  
"We ordered Chinese, Carlos. It hasn't come yet."   
  
"Oh alright then. That's good. I'm starved." Carlos sat down on a chair and directed his gaze towards the television. Fear Factor was nearing its conclusion. "Hey, some hot babes on this show." He nodded approvingly. "So you guys have been doing this for the past couple of weeks? Getting together to watch the show?"  
  
"Yep, that's what we've been doing," Ty answered.   
  
"Oh." Carlos thought about that for a few moments before nodding. "I guess that's...um...interesting..."  
  
"You know...just because you were out doing your paramedic thing with Kim doesn't mean you have to get all superior about it." Ty shot an irritated look in Carlos' direction.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Carlos looked back at Ty in surprise.   
  
"What's wrong with me? Just because you've been working a lot, doesn't mean you can forget about your other responsibilities, that's all I'm saying."  
  
Carlos glanced around at the others who were all listening with interest. "Can we talk about this later?" he asked under his breath. "This is just a little bit embarrassing."  
  
"No. No we cannot talk about it later," Ty answered loudly. "I pretended not to notice when you started leaving your crap all over the place, not picking up after yourself. But now, you're leaving wet towels on the floor in the bathroom, unwashed dishes in the sink and you remember Bird, don't you? The poor thing was screeching in its cage because it didn't have any food, Carlos!"  
  
"Will you keep it down, man?" Carlos said. "You're getting all worked up over nothing." He turned towards Bosco who was openly smirking at them. "What the hell is so funny?"  
  
"Hey, don't drag me into this," Bosco said, laughing. "I'm just an innocent bystander. Not my fault you two girls can't get along."   
  
"Don't call me a girl," Carlos said angrily. Ty just rolled his eyes. If Bosco know he was getting to you, all it did was egg him on.  
  
Bosco was about to say more, but he looked up in shocked silence when a new voice joined the mix.   
  
"I'm not late for the party, am I?" Cruz smiled slyly as she walked into the room.   
  
"Who the hell invited you?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Didn't realize I needed an invitation. I am a regular on the show too after all."  
  
"Hopefully not for long," Faith mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Awww, aren't you two cute," Cruz commented sarcastically as she looked down at Bosco and Faith. She then walked over to the other side of Bosco where Kim was seated. She deliberately squeezed herself in between Bosco and Kim   
  
"Excuse me?" Kim asked as Cruz pushed her into the arm of the couch.   
  
"There ain't no excuse for you, honey," Cruz smirked. "Why don't you go sit with your little paramedic friends. "I'll keep my partner here occupied." She placed her hand on Bosco's upper thigh and he angrily slapped it away. "Ooooh touchy, touchy, Bosco."   
  
"Shut up." Bosco glared at Cruz and moved in closer to Faith just as Fred walked into the room. "And don't call me your partner."  
  
"Oh ain't this a cozy little scene," Fred observed as he glared down at his wife and Bosco.  
  
Faith tried to distance herself from Bosco, but she was already at the end of the couch and there was nowhere else for her to go. "Fred. What are you doin' here? I thought you were stayin' with the kids?"  
  
"Yeah. I know that's where you wanted me to be, but I'm here instead. Thought you two were broken up?"  
  
Faith and Bosco exchanged glances. "We are," they answered in unison.  
  
Cruz shook her head and started laughing. "Oh yeah, they're broken up all right." She turned her head towards Kim. "You still here? Take a hike, Barbie," she said nastily as she elbowed Kim sharply in the ribs.   
  
"You bitch!" Kim exclaimed. She rubbed her side gingerly as she got up off the couch and went to sit by Carlos.   
  
Cruz sneered as Kim walked away, then gestured to Fred as she patted the empty spot next to her. "Come sit by me. I think you'll find this episode very interesting."   
  
"Don't mind if I do," Fred smirked at Faith and then squeezed into the spot on the couch that Kim had vacated.   
  
"Hey, the Chinese food is here." Everyone's gaze went towards Jimmy who had just entered the room. He was holding Joey's hand and the Chinese food delivery guy was standing behind him.   
  
"Joey!" Kim smiled and opened her arms to her son who came to her and gave her a hug. "I didn't know you were going to be here."  
  
"Your mom had to run some errands," Jimmy said with a shrug. "So I decided to take him here."  
  
"Jimmy..." Doc paid the deliveryman for the Chinese food and turned towards the fire fighter, speaking in a hushed tone. "Didn't you hear? There weren't supposed to be any kids. I don't think this episode is appropriate for him."   
  
"It'll be fine," Jimmy smiled.   
  
"No, Jimmy. Doc is right," Kim spoke up from where she was sitting and gave her ex-husband a warning look. "Joey, you take your Game Boy and go upstairs to play."  
  
"Aww mom," Joey whined. "Daddy said I could stay. I want some Chinese food."  
  
"We'll fix you a plate, honey. Then you can take it upstairs and wait until we call you down."  
  
"Come here, Joey. I'll give you some grub," stated Carlos, who had already started digging into the bag.   
  
"Can't believe Cruz is here," Bosco whispered to Faith.   
  
"Yeah, well I can't believe she's sittin' next to my husband."   
  
"I wouldn't worry about it," Bosco snickered. "Somehow I don't think Fred is her type."  
  
"Everybody quiet!" Doc commanded as he turned up the television volume with the remote control. "The show is about to begin." 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Season Finale (2/2)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Spoilers: Through the season four finale.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: The entire Third Watch gang gathers together to watch the season finale.   
  
Notes: -Finally- managed to finish this one. Thanks so much for your comments on the first part :). As always, they are much appreciated.   
  
******  
  
"Oh yeah...see the way I go slidin' over the hood of that car?" Bosco grinned, his eyes glued to the screen. "Pretty damn awesome."  
  
"Big deal," Jimmy grumbled, only half watching, his arms crossed over his chest. "Anyone can do stuff like that."  
  
"Don't remember you doing anything like that recently." Bosco forced his eyes away from the screen for a moment to look at Jimmy. "Have you even been in the show at all?"  
  
"Shut up," Jimmy retorted.  
  
"Bosco, do you really have to do this?" Kim asked, shaking her head. "Jimmy, don't pay any attention to him."  
  
"Whatever..." Bosco turned his attention back to the screen and nudged Faith with his elbow. "Watch this, Faith. Pretty fancy drivin' if I do say so myself."  
  
"Oh yeah, just what I was dyin' to see, you and Cruz in a fast movin' car," Faith said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Does this scene ever end?" Sully mumbled to Ty under his breath.  
  
"Damn look at that crash," Ty viewed the scene intently as he munched on a chicken wing. "I think you got your wish, Sul."  
  
******  
  
Ty nervously slumped down in his seat as he watched Alex perched on the hood of the car. "Oh man...I really don't want to watch this..." He squeezed his eyes shut, not watching the explosion or the aftermath. "Oh man..."  
  
The room fell silent. Kim buried her head against Carlos' shoulder while Jimmy stared at the screen in shock. "What...what the hell just happened? No...nobody told me that was going to happen. What the hell!"  
  
"Nice, wasn't it?"   
  
Everyone's eyes turned simultaneously in the direction of Alex's voice. She sighed heavily and gazed back at them with red-rimmed eyes. "Are you okay?" Kim asked, getting up to give her a hug. "We didn't think you were going to come."  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"Come sit with me," Ty said, patting the space beside him.   
  
"No...I think I'll go sit with Kim and Carlos," Alex said, shaking her head as she walked over and sat down next to Carlos.   
  
"Hey, I'm glad you came," Carlos said, giving her a sympathetic look.  
  
"Thanks..." Alex replied softly. "And I appreciate what you did in that scene...it meant a lot."   
  
"No problem."  
  
"Wow...that was pretty intense," Faith said softly, finally getting back her voice after what she had just seen. "I'm really sorry, Alex."  
  
"It's okay" Alex managed a faint smile in Faith's direction. "I mean, I wanted to leave...it's just...I guess I didn't expect it to happen quite like that, you know?"  
  
"Yeah...I can't even imagine," Faith said.  
  
"Well...we can always hope," Cruz smirked at Faith.  
  
"Oh I did hope," Faith replied, glaring back at Cruz. "I hoped and prayed every day that you were the one who was leavin', I just didn't get my prayer answered...well not yet anyway..."  
  
"Don't hold your breath," Cruz muttered, turning her attention back to the television set where Bosco and Faith were out in the parking lot.   
  
"Don't help him, Faith," Jimmy called out. "He'll drag you right down with him."   
  
"You don't know nothin'" Bosco stated, giving Jimmy an aggravated look. "Keep out of it."   
  
"I've been watching. I know enough to know you don't deserve her."  
  
"Can we please just watch this?" Doc interrupted pleadingly. "This is the last time all of us will be together this season. Can't we just get along?"  
  
"Fine," Jimmy answered.  
  
"No problem," Bosco stated.   
  
Fred was watching the scene between Bosco and his wife with a horrified look on his face. "What the hell is this?" he asked. "What is this connection between the two of you?"  
  
"I don't get it either," Cruz stated, putting her arm around Fred. "She has some kind of hold on him, but don't worry, Freddy. I'll help you through it."  
  
Faith gave Cruz and Fred an incredulous look. "Oh you've got to be kiddin' me."  
  
"You don't' think I'm an attractive man?" Fred asked loudly, staring back at Faith. "You think you're the only one who can get someone else? Well you're dead wrong, baby."   
  
"Whatever, Fred. You want her, you can have her."   
  
"Can you please just stop?" Doc shouted as he gestured towards the screen. "I just found out about what happened to Taylor. This is a dramatic moment in my life!"  
  
"Wouldn't have been so dramatic if you hadn't forced her on paramedic duty," Ty mumbled.  
  
"What?" Doc turned towards Ty angrily. "I can't even believe you have the gall to say that to me."  
  
"Well it's true, isn't it?" Ty snapped back, his eyes blazing.   
  
"Come on, Ty. Calm down." Sully put his hand on his partner's shoulder. "Don't get all worked up."   
  
"Especially when you have no right to," Doc said.  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Ty asked.  
  
"It means you dumped Taylor like yesterday's news. You're no better than I am."  
  
"I did not dump her!" Ty shouted. "We just...it just...it ended, we ended, that's all."  
  
"Yeah right," Doc scoffed. "Everyone saw the way you treated her after you got shot. Telling your mom she was one of the guys. Way to treat a woman, Davis."  
  
"You're supposed to be some kind of expert on woman?" Ty asked, starting to laugh. "Oh please."  
  
"Can you please stop this?" Alex shouted, silencing the two men. "You're both acting like asses. You're making what happened about you, but it isn't about you! I'm the one that was blown in half. I'm the one that isn't on the show anymore! God, could you be any more selfish?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Alex," Ty mumbled, looking down shamefaced.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Doc echoed.   
  
"Fine, now let's get back to the show and can someone please pass me the chow mein?"  
  
******  
  
"Can't believe you sent that bitch to go up against me," Cruz spat out at Bosco as she watched Faith searching through Noble's apartment.  
  
"Yeah well there are a lot of things 'bout you I can't believe," he retorted.  
  
"You are going to be so sorry you went up against me."   
  
"I'm shakin'".  
  
"What the hell!" Fred pulled away from Cruz and glared at Bosco. "You trying to get my wife killed?"  
  
"Yeah, like you care," Faith said, shaking her head.  
  
"Faith's got the gun..." Ty's eyes widened as Cruz came into the room. "Oh shit!"  
  
"Crazy bitch," Sully murmured.  
  
"Doc scene..." Ty rolled his eyes.   
  
"I deserve that scene," Doc retorted, his eyes filling with tears as he watched himself crying on the screen. "Man...I can't believe how good I am."  
  
Everyone's attention was once again riveted to the television as the action focused back on Noble's apartment.   
  
"This is really nerve-wracking," Sully stated as he shoveled fried rice into his mouth. "Bosco what have you done?"  
  
"What have I done?" Bosco asked. "What are you doing? Keep eatin' like that you won't be able to fit into the RMP."  
  
Three gunshots rang out and everyone stared at the scene silently.  
  
"Damn..." Ty finally stated, breaking the silence as he turned his gaze toward Bosco and Faith. "What happened? Do you know?"  
  
"No, we don't know," Bosco shrugged.   
  
"I know what I would like to have happen though," Faith said, smiling a syrupy smile in Cruz's direction.  
  
"Right back at ya, honey," Cruz said, narrowing her eyes at Faith.   
  
"Leave her alone." Bosco put his arm protectively around Faith.   
  
"Get your hands off my wife," Fred demanded loudly.   
  
"Shut up, Fred," Faith snuggled in closer to Bosco. "Go play with Cruz since you think she's so hot."  
  
"This ain't over, Bosco!" Fred shouted, pointing his finger at Bosco. "Not by a long shot." He gave them one last angry look before heading out, stomping loudly as he walked.   
  
"Oh yeah, like I'm afraid of Fred," Bosco stated, shaking his head.   
  
"Fred! Fred wait!" Cruz called as she ran out after him.  
  
"Does that woman ever quit?" Faith asked. "God, I hope they kill her in the season premiere."  
  
"Dad, I'm bored," Joey whined as he walked back into the room. "Can we go home now?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah Joey we can go," Jimmy said as he stood up. "Go say goodbye to your mother." He walked over to Alex and leaned down to give her a hug. "You take care, Alex, okay?"  
  
"You too, Jimmy." She smiled, looking up at him through tear-filled eyes. "Hang in there."  
  
"I'll try," he replied with a shrug. "But I don't think it's going to be easy."  
  
"Sully? You ready to get out of here?" Ty asked, glancing at his partner.   
  
"Yep, all set. Let's go."   
  
Ty glanced over at Alex and smiled awkwardly at her. "Good luck, Alex...I hope everything goes well for you."  
  
"Thanks, Ty. Good luck to you too."  
  
"Thanks. Carlos I'll see you at home later," he called to his roommate as he and Sully headed out.   
  
"Bye, Ty" Carlos replied before turning his attention to Kim. She looked pretty sad. She'd really seemed to like that Noble guy even if he was a sleaze. "Hey Kim, you want to go out for a drink?"  
  
Kim gave Carlos a surprised look. "You want to go for a drink? With me?"  
  
"Yeah...No big deal if you don't want to," he muttered, suddenly wishing he hadn't asked her in front of everybody.  
  
"No, no I -do- want to," Kim smiled at him as she got to her feet. She and Carlos said their goodbyes to Alex and quickly made themselves scarce.  
  
"I guess I'm going to get out of here too," Alex stated softly, looking around the room for one last time.  
  
Doc quickly got up and gave her a long look. "I'd like to give you a ride home...I think we have a few things to discuss..."  
  
Alex sighed, not really wanting to spend any more time with him, but she figured one more ride wouldn't kill her, at least not literally. "Okay...let's go. See you around," she called, waving to Bosco and Faith.  
  
"Bye, Alex. You take care," Faith waved back at her and then turned to Bosco, a smile on her lips. "Well Bos...you didn't want to come here and now we're going to be the last to leave."  
  
"I guess it wasn't so bad," he admitted, returning her smile. "And some parts were pretty good."  
  
"I have to admit, I'm liking that you and Cruz aren't joined at the hip anymore..."  
  
"What about Fred?" Bosco asked hesitantly. "I mean if he and Cruz...you know...do you mind?"  
  
Faith paused, then shook her head, smiling. "Fred and I haven't been exactly seein' eye-to-eye for quite some time. He wants Cruz, he's welcome to her..."  
  
"But then you'll be all alone..." Bosco said softly, finding himself unable to look away from her, completely lost in her eyes.   
  
"Not necessarily," Faith whispered. She moved in closer to him and gently touched the side of his face. "I'd still have you..."  
  
Bosco swallowed hard, not really believing what was happening. "Faith...are you sure 'bout this? I mean...I don't think this will be in the script..."  
  
"I'm sure," Bosco," she whispered as her lips finally met his in a long anticipated kiss. "To hell with the script." 


End file.
